nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Land of Nodiatis: Storyline
The scent of putrid, rotting flesh... the sound of maggots writhing about... the incessant moans of those injured, ill, or merely in anguish… the sight of utter ruin and depravity. These are the first sensations experienced by those unfortunate enough to come into being in the land of Nodiatis. Beaten into slavery and submission by the draconian and unforgiving races of orc, goblin, and the undead, mankind and his allies are at the lowest point of a civilization teetering on the brink of extinction. Having suffered generations of depravity and despair, pride, hope and faith are virtues long since forgotten. It was not always like this. Man once presided over kingdoms sprawled as far as the traveler’s eye could see. Vast and bountiful farms spread further still. Food, wealth, and joy were in abundance. It was not a land without conflict as man would often fight man to determine who better to rule, but the conflict begat innovation and the innovation begat further wellbeing. The greatness of man had been affirmed for all to see, but it would be that very greatness that would ultimately bring him to his knees. It is said that chaos is the only real equilibrium. That which is balanced seeks imbalance. So it is with man. Spoiled by a lavish lifestyle afforded only by the toils and labors of generations past, the society of man began to feel entitled to wellbeing rather than entitled to the freedom to create it. He who once thanked the Deities daily for all that he had, now asked why his neighbor had more. The Deities of strength and honor were cast aside for false prophets of fairness and philanthropy. It was then that the darkness came. There is no need for tales of the horrors that descended for they remain for all to witness. Those that resisted died valiantly, those that tried to appease the invaders with bribes suffered unending torture. The breaking point for man came when Andor, King of Draak, surrounded for weeks by hordes of orcs, offered them his beautiful daughter to spare his kingdom. His kingdom was pillaged soon thereafter and his daughter, now cursed with immortality, remains enslaved as an eternal symbol of man’s opprobrium. Whether man had abandoned the Gods or they had abandoned him is of little consequence. Man’s final stronghold, if one could call it that, Castille has no philosophers left to ponder such things. All that remains is the chance of redemption. The land of Nodiatis awaits the one who will lead mankind out of the darkness. Extinction is the only alternative.''Glitchless, Nodiatis forums, 6/20/08. http://forums.nodiatis.com/forums/showthread.php?t=312 '''Goblin Taxes' Goblins now run the economy in Nodiatis. Though less likely to outright kill you than an orc, the goblins of Nodiatis have been just as damaging. Weakened by lost battles and moreso by a loss of all honesty and trust, man was ripe for a different type of pillaging. Goblins have become a necessary evil in Nodiatis as they serve as a middle-goblin for all man to man transactions. This, of course, doesn't come cheaply but at least it ensures you'll only be cheated out of a portion of your money. Goblins charge 5% of all money that changes hands in Nodiatis and only the most skilled players can haggle their way to lowering that fee to a modest 1%. Clan Taxes Players who are part of clans are subject to a different type of tax. All money earned from treasure chests is taxed by the clan or clans that you are part of. One of the nice things about clan taxes is that they are rounded down as opposed to up and that the revenue is automatically converted into Clan Rune Power - the energy used to power the runes in your clan's vault. Because of this clan leaders cannot simply rob their members blind and run since rune power cannot be transferred. The % you pay in these taxes is set by the clan officers and cannot be lowered via skills. If you think it is too high you should leave the clan.''Glitchless, Nodiatis forums, 2/23/09. http://forums.nodiatis.com/forums/showthread.php?t=312 '''Runes of Descension' For years now the thoughtless inhabitants of Nodiatis have been sacrificing trophies of carnage to mysterious altars in return for miniscule personal gains. Little did they know, that which is sacrificed to unspecified deities is received by those who would do unspeakable deeds to acquire it. Without naming prophets of light the inhabitants of Nodiatis have been feeding the darkness and its power has reached a new level. In the depths of nether, powerful forces have created the Runes of Descension, a collection of stones with incredibly devious enchantments that give the bearers great power. The powers that be are disseminating these runes amidst the evil creatures of Nodiatis in hopes of forever eradicating what is left of the humans and their allies. Creatures that were once easily dispatched will now have far greater powers due to the ineptitude of the masses. The only hope for mankind is that he somehow muster the strength to slay these more powerful creatures and harness the power of the runes for himself. But if all continue to sacrifice trophies to godless altars without ritual or prayer then the land of Nodiatis is surely doomed.''Glitchless, Nodiatis forums, 7/10/09. http://forums.nodiatis.com/forums/showthread.php?t=312 ' The Princess's Tale''' As of February 24th 2012, players can listen to the princess tell the tale of her father as they traveled from Castille all the way to Draak. To avoid spoilers this story has been placed on a separate page. References Category:Storyline